khreconnectfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Saga Kingdom Hearts
right|thumb|250px|Los 7 logos de los juegos actuales de la Saga Kingdom Hearts.Kingdom Hearts (キング ダム ハーツ, Kingudamu Hatsu) es una saga de acción juegos de rol (RPG) desarrollado y publicado por Square Enix. Es el resultado de una colaboración entre la Square y los estudios de Disney Interactive y bajo la dirección de Tetsuya Nomura. Kingdom Hearts es un crossover de varios ajustes de Disney basado en un universo hecho específicamente para la saga. También hacen apariciones personajes de la saga Final Fantasy de Square Enix e interactuan con el jugador y los demás personajes. La saga se centra en el personaje principal, Sora, en su búsqueda de sus amigos y sus encuentros con personajes de Disney y Final Fantasy en sus respectivos mundos. Sin embargo en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance se han incorporado personajes y elementos no relacionados con la serie Final Fantasy, y así convertir la saga en una mezcla más general entre los elementos Disney y todo el universo Square Enix. En la actualidad la saga Kingdom Hearts se compone de siete juegos a través de diferentes plataformas de videojuegos, con tres remakes, y tres juegos spin-off. Actualmente hay títulos en desarrollo y otros por hacer. La mayoría de los juegos de la saga han sido aclamados por la crítica y han tenido éxito comercial, aunque cada juego se ha visto en diferentes niveles de éxito. En diciembre de 2006, la saga Kingdom Hearts vendió más de 10 millones de copias en todo el mundo, con 2,0 millones de copias en las regiones PAL, 3.0 millones de copias en Japón, y 5,6 millones de copias en América del Norte. Han habido varios tipos de mercancías en libertad junto con los juegos, tales como bandas sonoras, figuras y guias. Además, los juegos también se han adaptado en una serie de manga y novelas. En los EE.UU., el manga se detuvo la producción después de Kingdom Hearts II vol. 2 debido a los problemas de la empresa. Japón ya ha pasado Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days a manga y las novelas de todos los juegos sólo están disponibles Personajes Kingdom Hearts cuenta con una mezcla del universo Disney y Square Enix, de este último la mayoría procedentes de la saga Final Fantasy aunque en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance han aparecido personajes de The World Ends With You, así como varios nuevos personajes diseñados y creados por Tetsuya Nomura. Aunque la saga cuenta con lugares únicos para la franquicia Kingdom Hearts, la mayoría de mundos están basados en películas Disney. Sora debe visitar estos mundos e interactuar con los populares personajes de la franquicia Disney, ayudarlos y protegerlos de sus enemigos. A menudo, las aventuras de Sora en estos mundos siguen de cerca las historias que de las películas de Disney en que se basa el lugar. En uno de los diálogos, el Pato Donald le dice a Sora que no debe interferir demasiado con los mundos, ya que tal interferencia podría causar problemas. Los Moguris, pequeñas criaturas originadas en la saga Final Fantasy, son otro elemento común en los juegos. Proporcionan el jugador tiendas para que el jugador pueda comprar, vender o sintetizar objetos que vaya necesitando a lo largo del juego. Creación e Influencias thumb|270px|Los primeros bozetos de Riku, Kairi y Sora La saga Kingdom Hearts está dirigida por Tetsuya Nomura , quien también trabaja como diseñador de los personajes. Nomura ha declarado es un reto vivo e interesante mantener el personaje principal en todos los juegos, Sora, a diferencia de Final Fantasy. También ha declarado que, aunque muchos de los personajes de Disney no son normalmente oscuros y serios, no había muchos desafíos para introducirlos en la historia, y a pesar de esto, su personalidad brilla debido a que mantienen sus propias características. Aunque Disney le dio la libertad a Nomura en cuantos los personajes y mundos utilizados en los juegos, él y su equipo trataron de mantenerse dentro de los papeles tradicionales de los personajes y los límites de los mundos. Al decidir que mundos de incluir en el juego, el equipo de desarrollo trató de tener en cuenta los mundos con los personajes de Disney. La inclusión de personajes específicos de Final Fantasy se basa en las opiniones de los fans y el personal de desarrollo. Otro de los criterios para la inclusión era si los personajes encajaban en la historia y en el universo de Kingdom Hearts. Inicialmente, Nomura dudó en utilizar personajes que hubieran sido diseñados por él mismo, ya que no estaba tan familiarizado estos personajes. Para Kingdom Hearts II, cambió de opinión después de recibir la presión de su personal. A lo largo del desarrollo de los juegos, Nomura ha dejado a menudo ciertos eventos y las conexiones entre los personajes sin explicación hasta el lanzamiento de otros juegos. Nomura hace esto porque siente que los juegos deben dejar un espacio para que los fans especules y usen su imaginación. Él afirmó que con la especulación, a pesar de que un juego se haga viejo, la gente todavía puede estar contenta con él. En Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Tetsuya Nomura ha comenzado a introducir personajes de otras series de la franquicia Square Enix, concretamente The World Ends With You. Elementos Principales La nave Gumi es un elemento común en la saga, que sirve como medio de transporte para Sora y compañía a la hora de viajar hacia otros mundos. Los jugadores pueden modificar y personalizar estas naves a través del Editor Gumi. Otro elemento recurrente de la saga Kingdom Hearts es el Diario de Pepito u otros similares, que registra toda la historia, lo que sucede en cada mundo y sus personajes y además ofrece consejos e información de carácter simple. El diario también registra los resultados de los minijuegos que hace Sora, así como las misiones pendientes, permitiendo a los jugadores a tener más fácil completarlo para seguir el juego. Otra característica recurrente es la música de los mundos, todos los mundos tienen al menos una canción de estado normal, y la mayoría tienen al menos un tema de batalla. Estilo de Juego La saga Kingdom Hearts contiene los elementos de un juego de rol: juego en 3ª persona y lucha. Los juegos son impulsados por una progresión lineal para la siguiente historia, casi siempre en forma de una escena, aunque hay numerosas misiones secundarias disponibles que proporcionan beneficios adicionales a los personajes. Además, hay aliados que ayudan al protagonista, Sora . El sistema de combate es en tiempo real, es decir, Sora ataca al enemigo directamente con varias acciones, tales como el ataque y la magia, que son ejecutables durante o después de la batalla. Los juegos son influenciados por Final Fantasy. Al igual que muchos juegos de rol tradicionales, Kingdom Hearts cuenta con un sistema de puntos de experiencia que determina el desarrollo del personaje. Al derrotar enemigos, el jugador gana experiencia que completa un "nivel", con lo que el personajes se hace más fuerte y puede hacer uso de nuevas habilidades. En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories el sistema de combate fue alterado ya que Sora lucha solo, y todas las acciones en el combate sólo pueden ser ejecutadas a través de naipes. El sistema de combate sigue siendo en tiempo real, donde el escenario parpadea cada vez que Sora se encuentra con un enemigo, llevándolo a un campo de combate más amplio. En Kingdom Hearts II, el sistema de combate introducido utiliza un elemento nuevo en el modo de juego: las formas de fusión, que permiten a Sora usar nuevas habilidades a través de su ropa y portar dos llaves espada por un tiempo limitado (no todas las formas tienen esta habilidad). La magia es más fácil de ejecutar, y el indicador PM de Sora se recargará automáticamente una vez que se agote. Otro nuevo elemento del juego es el Comandos Reacción, diferentes acciones que sólo podrán ser ejecutadas en situaciones específicas. Estas acciones varían de hablar con un personaje a realizar habilidades en un combate. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep introduce nuevas características a la saga, tales como los Comandos, que permite usar ataques únicos, así como magia, y el Nexo-D, lo que permite al jugador acceder a varios comandos de cubierta disponible de otro modo para la jugador. También está el Tiro Certero, lo que le permite atacar a una multitud de enemigos con poderosos ataques. También introduce Estilos de Comandos donde el jugador desata una combinación diferente y más poderosa de ataques. Al llenar el indicador de comando, ya sea con ataques o comandos de la cubierta, el jugador será capaz de ejecutar un comando final de gran alcance. Historia 'Los Orígenes de Xehanort' Tres aprendices de la Llave Espada, Terra, Aqua y Ventus, entrenan bajo la tutela del Maestro Eraqus para convertirse en Maestros de la Llave Espada. Sin embargo, un día, un maestro de la llave espada, el Maestro Xehanort, desaparece misteriosamente y al mismo tiempo, una especie de feroces criaturas conocidos como Nescientes comienzan a extenderse por todos los mundos. Terra es enviado a derrotar a los Nescientes y localizar al Maestro Xehanort. Ventus es incitado a seguir a Terra por el misterioso aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort, Vanitas, y Aqua recibe instrucciones del Maestros Eraqus de ir a buscar a Ventus y traerlo de vuelta a casa. En el camino, Terra lentamente comienza a perder el control sobre su oscuridad en el interior de su corazón, pero encuentra apoyo en el Maestro Xehanort, que parece entenderlo. Terra se cruza con un joven llamado Riku y le nombra como su sucesor. Ventus se hace amigo de otro aprendiz de la Llave Espada, Mickey Mouse, se cruza varias veces con Vanitas y, finalmente, se entera de que Vanitas es en realidad es la personificación de la oscuridad de su corazón, extraido por el Maestro Xehanort como parte de su plan para forjar la legendaria Llave Espada X, capaz de abrir el verdadero Kingdom Hearts. Ventus se enfrenta al Maestro Eraqus a causa de esto, quien intenta acabar con él para detener la creación de la Llave Espada X, pero cae derrotado en manos de Terra y el Maestro Xehanort, quien justo después revela sus verdaderas intenciones. Terra, Aqua y Ventus eventualmente luchan contra el Maestro Xehanort y Vanitas en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, donde cada uno de ellos hace frente a sus destinos: Terra es poseído por el Maestro Xehanort transformándose en Terra-Xehanort, pero el nuevo Xehanort es derrotado por la Sentimiento Persistente, la armadura de Terra controlada por su mente perdida; Ventus es poseído por Vanitas, pero él, Mickey y Aqua luchan juntos contra Venitas, Ventus mentalmente y Aqua y Mickey físicamente, y se las arreglan para destruir Vanitas, la Llave Espada X y borrar de la existencia a los Nescientes. Pero el corazón Ventus está dañado y, finalmente, se pone en contacto con el corazón de un joven llamado Sora, fusionándose con él. Aqua sitúa al cuerpo inconsciente de Ventus para que descanse dentro del Castillo del Olvido, e inicia la búsqueda de Terra. Aqua encuentra a Terra-Xehanort en Vergel Radiante, donde fue enviado después de la destrucción de la Llave Espada X, y se enfrenta a él en un intento de rescatar Terra. Durante la lucha, Terra recupera temporalmente el control de su cuerpo, pero el Maestro Xehanort rápidamente retoma el control y he intenta sacar el corazón de Terra del cuerpo, pero la oscuridad aparece y Xehanort comienza a desvanecerse en ella. Cuando Terra-Xehanort comienza a hundirse en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Aqua le sigue y sacrifica su armadura y su Llave Espada para guardar el cuerpo de Terra, mientras ella permanece en la oscuridad. Xehanort, ahora con amnesia, es encontrado por el rey de Vergel Radiante, Ansem el Sabio, quien lo acoje como su aprendiz. Mickey pasa el examen de la Marca de Maestría y su maestro, Yen Sid, le otorga el título de Maestro de la Llave Espada. Dentro de Xehanort, Terra continúa combatiendo contra el Maestro Xehanort, y se prometió no parar hasta que haya frustrado los planes del Maestro Xehanort y lo expulse de su cuerpo. 'El viaje de Sora' Diez años después, la historia cambia de enfoque y se centra en Sora y sus amigos Riku y Kairi. El primer juego muestra como Sora se separa de sus amigos cuando su mundo, las Islas del Destino, es invadido por criaturas conocidas como los Sincorazón. Durante la invasión, Sora obtiene la Llave Espada, ya que el corazón de Ventus todavía reside en su interior. Poco después de que aparecer en Ciudad de Paso, Sora se une al Pato Donald y Goofy, dos emisarios del Castillo Disney que andan en busca de la "llave" por instrucciones de Mickey, su Rey. El trío viaja por diferentes mundos basados en películas Disney, sellando las cerraduras de los corazones de los mundos para evitar las invasiones de más Sincorazón. En el camino, se encuentran con el de Disney, dirigido por Maléfica, quien controla a los Sincorazón. A pesar de que finalmente derrotan a Maléfica, los tres descubren que Ansem, que al parecer ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, es el verdadero cerebro del plan. El plan de Ansem es abrir la puerta a "Kingdom Hearts", una puerta que posee el corazón de todos los mundos, con la esperanza de alcanzar la oscuridad eterna. Sora, Donald y Goofy derrotan a Ansem y sellar la puerta con la ayuda de Riku y el Rey Mickey desde el otro lado de la puerta. Después de sellar la puerta a Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Donald y Goofy comienzan la búsqueda de Riku y el Rey Mickey, encontrándose por su camino una fortaleza misteriosa llamada el Castillo del Olvido. Al entrar, comienzan a perder sus recuerdos. Los tres se encuentran con un grupo de villanos con capuchas negras (Marluxia, Larxene, Axel y Vexen), quienes forman parte de una misteriosa organización. En el castillo, Sora descubre que sus recuerdos han sido manipulados por una chica llamada Naminé que habia sido raptada por la Organización. Sora, Donald y Goofy siguen su camino a través de Castillo del Olvido y, finalmente, encuentran y destruyen a Marluxia, el señor del castillo, liberando así a Naminé. Para que puedan recuperar sus recuerdos, Naminé pone Sora, Donald y Goofy a dormir durante un año en unas cápsulas, y durante el proceso, deben perder los recuerdos de su experiencia en el Castillo del Olvido. Al mismo tiempo, Riku se encuentra en el sótano del castillo y comienza a subir hacia la primera planta con la ayuda del Rey Mickey. Riku lucha contra otros tres miembros de la Organización (Vexen, Lexaeus y Zexión) y la oscuridad en su corazón, en particular contra los restos de Ansem que residen dentro de él, y aprende a aceptar su naturaleza dual entre la luz y la oscuridad. Aliándose con el misterioso DiZ, Riku le ayuda a mantener seguros a Sora y Naminé hasta que el primero se despierte. Sin embargo, un inconveniente en el plan de Riku surge y le fuerza a perseguir a un joven llamado Roxas, el decimotercer miembro de la Organización, a fin de poder despertar a Sora. Roxas, que antes había desertado de la Organización después de poner en duda sus verdaderos motivos y deseando conocer a Sora en persona, se encuentra con Riku y lo derrota fácilmente al principio, pero Riku sucumbe a la oscuridad que reside dentro de él y toma la apariencia de Ansem. Con su nuevo poder, Riku derrota a Roxas y lo lleva a DiZ, pero la terrible experiencia lo deja atrapado en la apariencia de Ansem. Con su plan terminado exitosamente, Diz ordena a Riku que elimine a Naminé, pero este se niega, y en su lugar deja a Naminé ir con Axel, que se volvió contra Marluxia y optó por ayudar a Sora en el Castillo del Olvido y quien era el mejor amigo de Roxas. 'Xehanort es Revelado' Siete días después del éxito en la misión de Riku, Sora, Donald y Goofy despiertan en Villa Crepúsculo, sin lrecordar lo sucedido en el Castillo del Olvido, y reanudan su búsqueda de Riku y el Rey Mickey. Yen Sid les habla sobre los Incorpóreos y sus líderes, la Organización XIII (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Luxord y Demyx). Después, Maléfica es resucitada y se une a Pete, otro villano de Disney, para encontrar una nueva base de operaciones antes de reanudar su búsqueda del poder y vengarse de Sora. Sora de nuevo viaja a muchos mundos con temática Disney y resuelve los problemas causados no sólo por Maléfica y Pete, si no también por la Organización XIII, cuyos miembros se refieren a él como Roxas. Mientras tanto, Kairi es secuestrada por la Organización. Sora y compañía se reúnen con el Rey Mickey en Bastión Hueco, quien les revela que el "Ansem" que Sora derrotó en su primer viaje era en realidad el Sincorazón de Xehanort, quien era alumno de el verdadero Ansem, Ansem el Sabio, traicionó a su maestro y le robaró su nombre, y desde entonces, Ansem el Sabio ha estado desaparecido. Además, les cuenta que Xemnas, el líder de la Organización, es el Incorpóreo de Xehanort. Más tarde, los tres llegan a la sede de la Organización XIII, El Mundo Inexistente, donde tienen su propio Kingdom Hearts artificial, creado a partir de los corazones de los sincorazón de Sora ha vencido. Después de derrotar a algunos miembros de la Organización, Sora finalmente se reune con Kairi y Riku, quien revela que Roxas es el incorpóreo de Sora (al igual que Naminé es el incorpóreo de Kairi) a quien derrotó y capturó tomando la forma de Ansem para volver a unirlo con Sora. Mientras esto ocurre, Mickey descubre que DiZ es en realidad Ansem el Sabio, a quien encuentra con un dispositivo cuyo objetivo es digitalizar el Kingdom Hearts artificial. Cuando Sora y compañía llegan hasta ellos, la sobrecarga del sistema hace que la máquina explote. Ansem que parece morir por la explosión y Riku recupera su apariencia original. En la parte superior del castillo, Sora y sus amigos luchan contra Xemnas, que utiliza lo que ha quedado de Kingdom Hearts para luchar contra ellos. Negándose a aceptar la derrota, Xemnas separa a Sora y Riku de los demás para luchar contra ellos en una batalla final que termina con su muerte. Aunque quedan atrapados en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Sora y Riku son capaces de volver a su mundo, a través de la Puerta de la Luz, que se abrió misteriosamente gracias a la luz del corazón de Sora. 'La Llave que lo Conecta Todo' Con la amenaza de los Sincorazón y los Incorpóreos aparentemente acabada, Mickey, Donald y Goofy vuelven al Castillo Disney, donde se encuentran con un misterioso mensaje escrito en el Diario de Pepito Grillo: "Tenemos que volver a liberarlos de su tormento". Mickey digitaliza el diario y crea un Sora a partir de los datos para descubrir el misterio. Tras la depuración del diario, Mickey y Data Sora encuentran el origen de la frase: era un mensaje de Naminé, que integró una versión de los datos de ella misma en el diario para informar a Sora que él es "la llave que lo conecta todo", y es su deber de salvar todas las personas conectadas a su corazón de su sufrimiento, es decir, la verdadera Naminé, Roxas, Xion y Axel, como así como Terra, Aqua y Ventus. Mickey envía una carta Sora embotellada hablándole acerca de esto. Mientras, en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Aqua se encuentra con Ansem el Sabio, que en vez de morir en la explosión de su máquina que servia para codificar Kingdom Hearts, fue enviado allí. Ansem, con algunos de los recuerdos que le quedan, explica a Aqua sus experiencias con Sora, que hace llorar de alegría a Aqua, sabiendo que Sora vendrá a rescatarla a ella y sus amigos. En las Islas del Destino, Sora toma la decisión de aventurarse a encontrar y rescatar a sus antecesores de sus nefastos destinos. Sin embargo, después de localizar con éxito el paradero de Aqua y el corazón Ventus (dejando así sólo a Terra por encontrar) Mickey recibe por parte de Yen Sid la terrible noticia de que la destrucción de Ansem y Xemnas ha dado lugar a al retorno del Maestro Xehanort. Viendo como Mickey, siendo Maestro de la Llave Espada, por sí solo no sería suficiente para hacer frente a lo que no es "un solo Xehanort", Yen Sid ordena a Mickey traer ante él a Sora y Riku para llevar a cabo el Examen de la Marca de Maestría y prepararlos para su inminente batalla contra el Maestro Xehanort. 'El Retorno del Maestro Xehanort' Sora y Riku acuden ante Yen Sid y él les explica detalles en cuanto al Maestro Xehanort. Aunque en un principio Sora se cree capaz de derrotar al Maestro Xehanort sin tener que ser Maestro de la Llave Espada. Sin embargo, Riku no está de acuerdo con él, y cree que debería realizar la prueba con el fin de demostrar que es digno de empuñar la llave espada, lo que hace que Sora también se disponga a realizar el examen. Yen Sid les manda ir a los "Mundos Dormidos", donde han de encontrar y despertar siete mundos sumidos en el sueño tras la derrota de Ansem, y sellar las siete "Cerraduras Dormidas". Si lo consiguen serán nombrados Maestros de la Llave Espada. Pero en el camino, Sora y Riku se separan y cada uno encuentra durante su viaje a un misterioso joven con un abrigo negro vinculado al Maestro Xehanort y acompañado de Ansem, Xemnas y Vanitas, quien ellos creen que fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo. Finalmente, el viaje de Sora le lleva al Mundo Inexistente en lugar del Reino de la Luz, donde se encuentra con Xigbar y el joven misterioso, quien revela que él es en realidad el Maestro Xehanort del pasado, que fue visitado por el sincorazón de Xehanort carente de cuerpo, quién le explicó el futuro y le guió para que cumpliese la misión de viajar a diferentes períodos de tiempo para reunir varias encarnaciones de Xehanort y formar la verdadera Organización XIII. Sora trata de llegar desesperadamente hacia el castillo, pero Xemnas se enfrenta a él y termina con el corazón dañado, con lo cual queda en estado de coma y es llevado al castillo del Joven Xehanort. Riku llega al castillo del Mundo Inexistente y encuentra a su amigo incosnciente. Después de luchar contra el Joven Xehanort ayudado del Rey Mickey la pelea, el Maestro Xehanort finalmente revive, y revela sus verdaderas intenciones: a raíz de su fracaso al intentar crear una Llave Espada X e invocar a Kingdom Hearts haciendo luchar a un corazón de pura luz y un corazón de pura oscuridad, ha descubierto una forma alternativa de de crear la Llave Espada X. Muchos años antes, después de la Guerra de las Llaves Espada, la Llave Espada X se rompió en trece tinieblas y siete luces. El Maestro Xehanort explica que su intención es crear una Organización XIII con reencarnaciones suyas formando así las Trece Oscuridades, haciéndolas luchar contra las Siete Luces. Entonces reiniciaria la Guerra de las Llaves Espada, creando así la Llave Espada X. Como Maestro Xehanort se acerca a Sora con la intención de convertirlo en su decimotercer receptáculo y último miembro de la nueva Organización, Lea, Donald y Goofy llegan para ayudar a Riku y Mickey. El Maestro Xehanort se ve obligado a retirarse con junto con el resto de la Nueva Organización XIII. Riku trae cuerpo inconsciente de Sora de nuevo a Yen Sid, donde se sumerge en el Descenso al Corazón de Sora y recoge los fragmentos de corazón destrozado de su amigo. Durante el proceso, Riku lucha contra una armadura corrompida por la oscuridad que protege al corazón de Sora de esta y le vence. Riku logra despertar a Sora, pero Yen Sid solo nombre Maestro de la Llave Espada a Riku por sus esfuerzos. Sora, sin desalentarse por su fracaso, felicita a Riku y se embarca en un nuevo viaje para entrenarse por su cuenta. Lea, por su parte, sorprende a todos los presentes invocando a su Llave Espada, algo que recientemente había logrado dominar. Al conocer los planes de Maestro Xehanort, Yen Sid ordena a Riku traer ante él a Kairi para enseñarle a usar su Llave Espada y convertirse en la séptima luz que hará frente a la Organización XIII del Maestro Xehanort. Contenido y Calificación La franquicia Kingdom Hearts también mantiene la mayoría del contenido "apto para niños". Esto incluye dejar de lado las malas palabras y abiertamente reveladora ropa femenina, así como referencias sexuales. Aunque estas son comunes en toda la saga Final Fantasy, la serie enorgullece los valores clásicos de Disney. Sólo hay cuatro casos en los que estas reglas se rompen. En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel menciona brevemente la palabra "infierno", y en el comienzo del juego, grita "Maldita". Dos veces más en Kingdom Hearts II, un ejemplo, tiene un breve contenido sugestivo cuando Sora dice: "Hacéis buena pareja" en la Tierra de Dragones para vergüenza de Mulán y Li Shang. La principal controversia que causó la calificación de Kingdom Hearts II en EE.UU para ser un juego no apto para menores de 10 se encontraba en Port Royal , ya que este mundo contiene breves escenas de sangre, así como un momento en el que Barbossa bebe alcohol. Will Turner también amenaza con suicidarse. En Europa, ningún juego de la saga superó la calificación +12 de PEGI. Aunque hay algunos casos de censura suave, en general la serie Kingdom Hearts mantiene un juego "apto para niños". Videojuegos 230px|rightLa saga es sobre todo en orden secuencial. El primer juego en la línea de tiempo es Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, que cuenta la historia de tres jugadores con llave espada (Terra , Ventus y Aqua ) después de la Guerra de las Llaves Espada. Diez años más tarde es en el primer Kingdom Hearts, que gira en torno a la primera aventura de Sora. A continuación vienen Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days que tienen lugar alrededor del mismo tiempo que los demás. Kingdom Hearts II sigue a estos dos últimos, y se lleva a cabo un año después de Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts coded se lleva a cabo poco tiempo después de Kingdom Hearts II. Después de Kingdom Hearts coded le sigue Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, y el final del juego lleva muy directamente a Kingdom Hearts III, que será el capítulo final de lo que Tetsuya Nomura llama a la saga de "Xehanort ". Fecha de Salida Esta es la lista de los videojuegos de la saga Kingdom Hearts en orden de fecha de salida: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts coded (2008) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts 3D (2012) Orden Cronológico Este es el orden cronológico de los juegos lanzados dentro de la saga: *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (1ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts (2ªparte) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (3ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (4ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts II (5ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts coded (6ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts 3D (7ª parte) Remakes y otros títulos Tres juegos de la serie han sido re-editados con contenido extra, y dos juegos se rehizieron por completo. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (Solo en Japón) *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (Solo en Japón) *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories PS2 remake de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, que fue incluido en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix en Japón y posteriormente separado en los EE.UU (Solo en Japón y EE.UU). *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Nintendo DS remake del juego para móviles Kingdom Hearts coded . (En Japón, EE.UU y versiones europeas). *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Solo en Japón). *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX (Solo en Japón por ahora). Próximos títulos Los próximos títulos de la saga: *Kingdom Hearts for PC Browsers - 2013 (?) *Kingdom Hearts III - 2015 (?) Curiosidades El número trece es un número recurrente en la saga: *Se asocia principalmente con la Organización XIII (y por extensión, el Mushroom XIII y las trece plantas de Castillo del Olvido). *El límite de Riku "Sesión" incluye una habilidad llamada "XIII aceros". *Hay trece letras en "Kingdom Hearts". *La habilidad que Sora usa en el primer Kingdom Hearts, "Último Arcano", se compone de trece ataques si se selecciona el ataque a seguir. *El Arma Artema de Kingdom Hearts II requiere 13+ Orichalcum para poder crearla. *La suma de todas las letras de los nombres Sora, Riku, Kairi da trece. Lo mismo pasa con Roxas, Sora, y Xion, así como Roxas, Axel y Xion; y Ventus y Vanitas. Además, si uno no cuenta con el guión, hay trece letras en Terra-Xehanort. *En el opening de Kingdom Hearts, la camára se hacerca a la letra "M" de "Kingdom", siendo la letra "M" la número 13 en el alfabeto. *En cada tramo importante de la saga, a excepción de Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, el mundo final es el número 13: en Kingdom Hearts, el Fin del Mundo es el mundo número 13 por visitar (contando el Castillo Disney), en Kingdom Hearts II, el Mundo Inexistente es el mundo número 13, y en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, es la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada (contando las Islas del Destino). En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories el Castillo del Olvido tiene trece pisos. Si uno cuenta desdel piso 0, también hay trece sótanos. *Hay trece letras en "End of the World" (Fin del Mundo), "Hollow Bastion" (Bastión Hueco) y "Radiant Garden" (Vergel Radiante). *En conjunto, existen trece letras entre "Light" (Luz ) y "Darkness" (Oscuridad). *En'' Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'', hay un área de sistema en Bastión Hueco contiene 13 plantas. *Trece portadores de la Llave Espada hasta el momento han aparecido en la saga (con exclusión de Sincorazón de Xehanort, que utiliza una llave espada falsa hecha de corazones, y los Sora Data, que era una copia digital del Sora original): Sora, Riku, Kairi, el Rey Mickey, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, el Maestro Eraqus, el Maestro Xehanort, Vanitas y Yen Sid. Sin embargo, en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, eleva el número de portadores a catorce con acoplamiento de última hora de Lea. *Sora es "combatiente trece" cuando se enfrenta a Rinzler en The Grid. *En Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, hay trece Training Toy. *Después de la Guerra de Llaves Espada, la Llave Espada X se dividió en trece oscuridades y siete luces.